The Realms of Kipernia community
Adventure Awaits! Grab your beers, bongs, and wizard hats...because it's time to play some D&D! Kipernia is a is a world of High Fantasy in which a couple of greasers like to play D&D 5e. It has a history spanning thousands of years, here are the main categories to areas of Interest. Races and Factions of Kipernia Creator Races The 5 original races to be created at the dawn of time Playable Races The remains and descendants of the creator races that can potentially work with others Other Races The other races that are generally considered to be too stupid or too hostile (or both) to potentially cooperate with other races Famous Characters PCs The Lands and Cultures of Kipernia The prime material plane of Kipernia is mostly the Endless Ocean, however a collection of continents grouped somewhat together gives the land life with the Great Sea in between. Buenopia The southern landmass located in the west, South of Korvair. Dratoa Dragon island Jurasis Jungle island Korvair The Northern landamss located in the west, North of Buenopia Nor'isca Winter Island The Great Sea & The Endless Ocean Oceans Misc. General Cultural Info https://kipernia.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Culture Pantheon The Eight are the primary pantheon of Kipernia, typically worshiped by humans their temples are by far the most common, although some more than others. Many non-humans also worship, or at least acknowledge these gods due to the prevalence of Human Civilization. Pelor and Bahamut are the most commonly worship, often having their temples together. It is not uncommon to see a temple of Erathis combined with the other 2 into a grand temple in major cities. Temples of Ioun are often either hidden or located in areas with large concentrations of magic users. And do to their very nature, Avandra and Melora often have their temples located in more remote locations, while Kord and The Raven Queen keep a respectful distance from the others. The Eight The Dark Ones Dwarf Gods Known as The Mordinsamman Elf The Seldarine Gnome Halfling * Draconic (believed to be offshoot of primordial) * Giant * Orcish * The Fey Court * Other (fiends, dead religions, monster religions like yuan ti etc.) The History of Kipernia Kipernia, like all other realms, is a separate reality of sorts drifts in the Deep Etheral. IT is seperate from other realities, but all are potentially linked to the Outter realms, and therefore each other. But that is a different matter entirely that many scholars at the Arcane Collective debate to this very day. Kipernia has a vast history, but before that is covered it is important to understand how time is kept in this realm. The calander was figured out by ANCIENT race and all races tend to follow it, occasionally with some variation on naming. Days 6 days in a week, 4 weeks in a month (Solstice months have 5 weeks) Months There are 24 days / 4 weeks per month, 300 days per year, High Dawn and Deep Dusk have 5 weeks (solstice) Timeline of Events'' See History Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse